Pokemon Tarnished Gold
The cartridge was golden, just like the one I was looking for. Although it had no label, where the sticker should have been there was a large red X. Of course, I immediately understood what it was ... what other cartridge could have matched those characteristics? You can imagine how happy I was with the find! - I hate ordering things online, that's why I was so happy. I thanked my grandmother, and I came home with the intention of playing with it. The beginning was difficult ... not because the game was faulty or otherwise, the point is that I gave my younger brother the GameBoy in exchange for some very rare cards, and once you give it something it's very difficult to get it back. Normal administration, I would dare to say. After a bit of noise, I managed to put my hands on my GameBoy. As soon as I started the game, a chill ran through my back while the initial footage appeared on the screen, more than anything else I felt a great nostalgia: it was nice to be able to see it again. The initial screen was perfectly normal, the pixel Ho-Oh was flying under the title. The previous owner had yet to load the previous file, but I really did not care much. Considering how things were, it had to be small, since I found myself snooping in a team made up of Pikachu with ridiculous nicknames. I started a new game. It is here that things have become fundamentally strange. Normally, the game should start with the professor explaining to you what time it is, right? Instead, here was a black screen, which is not too strange, since in the games of Gold, Silver & Crystal you have to set the time (and asks "What time is it?"). No, he said here. ......... .. ......................... "Pokémon are just tools." "Use them and throw them." .... The black screen then went into fade to move to an empty night area. I think it was a path to the beginning of the game, but I do not know how to place it accurately. In the silence of the place, your rival's sprite - also known as Silver - pops out from the left; but it moved slower than normal, almost as if it hesitated. Indeed, when he got to the center of the screen, he turned back, then turned and turned again. The dialogue that appeared shortly afterwards said only "...". After turning around again, he kept walking until he came out of sight. Once again, the scene changed to Silver outside the laboratory, exactly where you see it officially for the first time. When the assistants and Elm came out of the laboratory, the first ones went to the path, while Elm simply disappeared from the view, walking, as if he were going home or something, in any case he remained in the city. Gold, however, was nowhere to be seen. After the little scene, for a few seconds I thought that the game was blocked, but to my great surprise I was able to move OWN Silver! I was very happy, on the other hand, he was one of my favorite rivals of all time, it was exciting to have him as a player. I did go around, a bit 'to explore the environment, but the character stopped by himself, saying "I can not leave yet ...". I was forced to go back to the Elm laboratory and enter it. Leaving aside the furniture and the various junk, the laboratory was deserted; which was logical, given that the entire crew had raised the curtains shortly before. On the table there was a single Pokéball, and of course I took it. Another dialog appeared 'You got TOTODILE!', With no cheerful tune from the object you got, though. I guess the theft is not legal there, either. After pressing A, I decided to give the Pokémon a nickname, but another dialog appeared, leaving me stunned "Do not give it a name, you'll love it! Do not love them. Use them. " Obviously it was the same "voice" as before ... but it was comuque strange. Even when I tried to get out the door, the dialog reappeared "Not here!", He said. I went out the window, and it worked. And as if that was not enough, leaving New Bark Town there was not the soul of a Pokémon alive. I mean, later in the game I avoided the grass, but at first I had a lot of fun doing leveling my team ... not finding anything to fight against irritated me. After minutes of exhausting research, I found a Sentret. Nothing extraordinary, but as soon as I tried to attack him he ran away. "What the hell," I thought, and resumed towards Cherrygrove. Shortly before entering the city, I managed to locate the place where I had seen Silver for the first time. Soon after, I ran into Gold, who challenged me without saying a word. His Pokémon, a Cyndaquil, was at a slightly higher level than my Totodile (respectively, 7 and 5), and despite my advantage, he beat me. Before disappearing, Gold's sprite seemed to me to be disappointed. After being in the center of Cherrygrove's Pokémon, I finally managed that I could not beat Gold then, so I went ahead without thinking too much about it. The game was losing interest: I had no money, pokéball or a PokéGear, but fortunately there were several coaches to beat on route 30, but nobody seemed particularly eager to talk to me after I won. Entered in Violet City, the level of my Pokémon was still too low, so I decided to buy a lot 'of potions, just to be safe. The first trainers of the gym were pretty much bullshit, but the gym boss tore me ... and he seemed very disappointed too! After the defeat, I did not immediately return to the map, I had to first take a very interesting lesson on how to treat Pokémon decently , after which I was given a very strange option, with only 'Yes' as an answer.'Ruba?' By pressing yes, the words "Silver stole $ 500, the MT 31 and the medal!" appeared. I continued like this for the rest of the game, I was able to defeat less and less coaches and I was forced to steal practically all: the Gym Leaders, the Pokémon League, and even the people who usually give you Basic or MN instruments, as anyone he refused to give me anything. People, then, did not talk to me. Either they did not answer, or they answered me badly, even the nurse Joy was constantly scolding me. Not to mention the random battles! If I could not get the Pokémon the first time, it fled, or if I blocked it with Malosguardo or similar, it practically committed suicide. The dialogue box told me "name Pokémon has become exhausted!" that was the right way to go with the Team Rocket battles. They treated me NORMALLY, like any rebel who broke the boxes. The rest of the game, apart from the changes, was quite normal. Since my Pokémon slowly matured because of the losses, I often took it to the hairdresser, who did not say, as usual, that he was fond of me, he said rather "It's cute". I know that maybe until now it's nothing , it is not disturbing at all and it is only the side-story of Silver, but the best is yet to come.Arrived to Kanto - always stealing and losing -, I finally arrived in Viridian City. However, the city was completely silent. I thought it was something like a glitch of programming, but listening better, a very slight noise appeared and disappeared from the speakers. I thought the audio had problems and went back to the path, just to check, and there the audio worked perfectly. So, I realized that the "problem" was only Viridian. The other oddity was that the city was completely deserted. The Pokémon center, the Market, the houses, the streets ... all empty. As I approached the gym, however, the indefinite sound became a little stronger; I thought maybe the noise came from there. However, the gym was in a deadly silence and was completely empty. After browsing a bit 'around, however, slamming against the wall behind the place where normally should be the head gym, I found myself in another room ... the wall hid the stairs.Entrata there, I could identify the noise, which it reproduced itself louder: screams, or random sharp noises very similar to screams. At that moment my heart leapt in my throat - I HATE WITH ALL THE HEART I SHOUT YOU. In spite of my fear, my trembling hands and the breath that was beginning to fail me, I began to explore. Everything was red, a blinding red, and the road was zigzagged; the screams could be heard casually, some were short, some long. As I continued, I found myself facing a tremendous spectacle: bodies of decapitated NPCs, and heads cut off without a body; I tried to examine everything, but the usual voice said "Do not look", and I was forced to continue. Slowly, the screams became more frequent. Still, as I walked the screen flickered, like when a Pokémon is poisoned. But nobody in my team was, but their HPs were coming down. I tried to treat my Feraligatr, but the screen said "It would have no effect ...". It is here that things have begun to make me goosebumps seriously; I hoped that once all the Pokémon would be exhausted, I would go back to a Pokémon Center and everything would be back to normal. That idiot. A little later, another dialogue box appeared. But it was not what I hoped ... "ALL DEAD". I almost felt like crying, but I felt I had to move on. I arrived in another room, colored with an even stronger red, blood-red, I dare say. In that room there was Gold, his Typhlosion, another man and his Pokémon. Gold ordered his Pokémon to attack the other, but what happened was incredible: the sprite first became red, then gray, then disappeared ... to symbolize his death. Silver's sprite advanced, and the other man finally recognized him .John: "Oh, son! You are here to see to defeat your rival, is not it? "After this sentence, Gold turned to Silver, saying only" ... ". Silver advanced again, faster, to Giovanni, kicking him back - and obviously making him angry. John: "Do you want to help him? Has! You have become weak like the others! If it seems worthy to save you ... maybe I should show you the uselessness of becoming attached! MEWTWO, take care of him! "The Pokémon obeyed, approaching Gold and pulling his head off. The boy's sprite first became red, then gray, like Typhlosion's shortly before.John: "What have I always taught you, Silver? Pokémon are objects! As well as people! Use everyone and throw them away once you reach your goal! Now, MEWTWO, kill him! "Mewtwo, however, did not obey him. Giovanni must have made him angry. He turned to Giovanni and spoke to him: "You are no longer useful ..." He hit Giovanni, but his scream was much worse than all the others heard until then. Mewtwo was torturing him. Even Giovanni's sprite, soon after, underwent the same process as everyone else: at first it became intense red, then gray. "... Useless ..." Mewtwo turned to Silver. I was dragged into battle, Silver's sprite instead of any Pokémon, but I could not do anything: I simply let Mewtwo enjoy torturing him with his psychic powers. And Silver's scream was the worst of them all. No matter how low the volume was, it was always disturbingly acute. The sprite eventually became red and then gray. Even Silver, like any human in Viridian City, was dead. The room around Mewtwo began to fade, until he stood alone in the middle of a black screen, looking to the right. Knowing how paranoid I am, I could not help thinking that he would turn to me, or something like that. But that was not the case, only the word 'END' stood out on the screen. After a while, he automatically sent me back to the home screen. I have no idea why this game was created, why someone put it around, and why I he found. Since then, I have not touched games that I did not know the origin of. The game I've told has been lost, who knows where. But maybe, it's better this way.